Colorful yet Colorless
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. 2 sahabat dekat yang saling menyayangi. Suatu hari, Baekhyun megungkapkan perasaannya pada Chanyeol, setelah menimbang semua perhatian Chanyeol padanya. Mengira kalau namja jangkung itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Namun apa yang terjadi jauh dari perkiraannya. Apa sebenarnya alasan Chanyeol? EXO. ChanBaek with Luhan


**Colorful yet Colorless**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan and others

Genre: Romance, Sad (mungkin -_-), BL, Family

Rate: T

Lenght: 1 of 2

**Note:** Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

**Warning: Sad gagal, cerita abal-abal, ide cerita pasaran -_- feel ngawang(?) alias gak dapet *trus ngapa masih ditulis n di-post -_-* #Liyyanyengir XD**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

**~O.O~**

Namja manis itu membeku di tempatnya berdiri dengan perasaan hancur. Tidak tidak. Ini seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Dia sudah memikirkan semuanya. Dia sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya. Setiap momen yang mereka lalui bersama. Setiap perhatian yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Itu pasti menyiratkan sesuatu, kan? Bukan hanya perhatian pada teman atau sahabat, tapi pasti ada yang lain di sana, kan? Karena itu lah dia yakin sekali untuk mengatakan semuanya. Karena itu lah dia berani mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Lalu mengapa? Mengapa Chanyeol berkata seperti itu padanya?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Baekhyun-ah."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya menahan sesak di dadanya sendiri saat dia harus mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun. Semakin mengepalkannya saat dilihatnya sebuah senyum terpaksa yang terbentuk di bibir namja manis tersebut.

Baekhyun adalah sahabat Chanyeol. Satu-satunya sahabat yang dimilikinya. Orang terdekat dalam hidupnya selain kedua orang tua dan Hyungnya. Hari itu, seperti biasa, pulang sekolah Baekhyun akan mampir ke rumahnya. Sekedar bermain PS atau mengerjakan PR bersama. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

"A-aku mencintaimu, Yeollie!" ucap Baekhyun saat itu dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Gugup, mungkin. Membuat suasana yang sebelumnya penuh dengan aura menyenangkan menjadi canggung seperti ini.

"Mianhae." Chanyeol kembali berucap seraya menundukkan kepalanya, namun tetap terkesan tegas. Tidak sanggup melihat wajah sendu Baekhyun lebih lama. Tidak sanggup melihat sumber warna dalam hidupnya itu terluka.

"Gwaenchanna. Aku,, hanya ingin Chanyeol tahu perasaanku." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Tapi, kita masih sahabat, kan? Tidak ada yang berubah, kan?" lanjutnya, masih dengan senyum terpaksanya. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Tidak mempercayai suaranya sendiri untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya bisa terdiam dengan tangan terkepal. Menahan sesak di dada kirinya, karena situasi mereka saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pening, namun Chanyeol sekuat tenaga menahannya, agar namja mungil itu tidak melihatnya.

Baekhyun juga mengangguk pelan. Mencoba memahami situasi yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini nyata. Kalau Chanyeol, namja yang diberikannya hatinya, telah menolak perasaannya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, menahan rasa sesak di dada kirinya, Baekhyun mengambil tasnya di atas meja dan segera beranjak dari rumah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam hingga akhir. Terpaku di tempatnya duduk. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau saat ini Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi berdiri di hadapannya sampai sebuah tangan mungil mencengkram bahunya pelan, merengkuh tubuh jangkungnya ke dalam pelukan mungilnya. Mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya sekaligus memberi semangat padanya. Menyadarkan Chanyeol dari dunianya.

"Hyung!" ucap Chanyeol lirih. Dia bisa merasakan air mata yang dengan seenaknya menggenang di pelupuk matanya, namun terlalu enggan untuk mengeluarkannya. Walau bagaimanapun, dia adalah seorang namja. Dia harus kuat. Chanyeol sudah belajar akan hal itu sejak kecil. Saat Dokter memvonis dirinya. Bahkan saat Ibunya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Gwaenchanna, Chanyeol-ah. Baekhyun pasti akan mengerti," ujar namja yang dipanggil 'Hyung' olehnya tadi.

"Tapi Luhan Hyung, aku membuatnya terluka!" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Luhan.

Luhan. Hyung nya. Satu-satu nya orang yang bisa melihat bagaimana sosok Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Karena hanya pada Luhan lah, Chanyeol menunjukkan dirinya yang asli. Chanyeol yang rapuh. Chanyeol yang lemah. Chanyeol yang,,, sakit.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kehidupan Chanyeol ketika dia berusia 10 tahun. 2 tahun setelah Dokter memvonis bahwa dirinya mengidap Leukimia dan setahun setelah Nyonya Park meninggal dunia.

Awalnya, Chanyeol tidak menyukai kehadiran Luhan dan ibunya sebagai keluarga barunya. Chanyeol kecil, dengan penyakit mematikan, yang selalu menyendiri dari teman-temannya. Chanyeol kecil yang bahkan tidak pernah mengeluh sakit pada Ayahnya. Chanyeol kecil yang tidak memahami takdir -yang menurutnya- kejam Tuhan yang tidak hanya memberikan penyakit itu padanya namun juga mengambil Ibunya di saat dia masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang Ibu.

Chanyeol tidak menyukai kehadiran Luhan dan Ibunya, namun dia juga tidak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar pada mereka. Hanya diam di kamarnya dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari mereka.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Chanyeol luluh. Dia luluh oleh ketulusan Luhan yang selalu berusaha mendekatinya meski Chanyeol tidak pernah menanggapinya. Dia luluh pada setiap perhatian tanpa henti yang Luhan berikan padanya. Dan perlahan, dia mulai menyukai Hyungnya itu. Dia menyukai Luhan yang meskipun tahu tentang kondisi kesehatannya, tetap memperlakukan dia layaknya anak normal lainnya. Dia menyukai Luhan yang selalu merengkuh tubuh jangkungnya setiap Chanyeol merintih kesakitan tanpa suara di kamarnya. Hanya bisa menggigit bantal ataupun selimut di tangannya. Terlalu takut untuk menmbuat Ayahnya khawatir.

Dan di tengah kehidupannya yang tanpa warna. Hanya mengenal 2 warna, hitam dan putih, Luhan mengenalkan sebuah warna baru padanya. Warna merah muda yang begitu indah. Warna sebuah ketulusan, kasih sayang, keceriaan, persahabatan, juga cinta. Luhan memberikan dampak besar dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol kecil yang pemurung dan penyendiri menjadi lebih ceria. Lebih terbuka meskipun hanya kepada Luhan. Karena itulah, meskipun Luhan bukan Hyung kandungnya, Chanyeol menyayangi Luhan lebih dari apapun.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol terdiam sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Kau berani berbohong pada Hyung, eoh?!" ujar Luhan memukul punggung Chanyeol pelan namun kemudian kembali mengusapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintainya, Hyung! Aku tidak boleh mencintainya!" ujar Chanyeol lagi dengan suara lirihnya. Merasa sakit di dadanya hanya dengan mengucapkan kalimat laknat itu.

Kenyataannya, Chanyeol begitu mencintai Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencintai namja manis itu dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Seandainya saja mereka bertemu di waktu dan keadaan yang berbeda, Chanyeol pasti sudah mengklaim kepemilikannya atas namja dengan eye-smile terindah itu sejak lama. Karena jika Luhan membawa warna merah jambu ke dalam kehidupan tak berwarnanya, Baekhyun, dengan segala pesonanya, membawa dan mengenalkannya akan seluruh warna yang ada.

Merahnya sebuah keberanian di hari pertama pertemuan mereka, saat Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa namja pemilik suara indah tersebut. Sebuah ketenangan dari warna Hijau setiap kali Chanyeol mendengar lantunan merdu dari bibir manis Baekhyun. Biru yang memberikannya banyak kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan si Coklat saat mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Bercanda, tertawa, bermain.

Ada juga cinta yang tersimpan dalam warna merah muda. Warna yang sama dengan warna yang dikenalkan Luhan, namun memiliki arti yang berbeda. Cinta yang berbeda. Lalu kuning yang menyelimuti dirinya saat dia merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dengan namja lain. Orange yang menghangatkan setiap penjuru relung hatinya saat Baekhyun mengusap surai hitamnya dengan lembut tiap kali Chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuannya. Memimpikan banyak hal yang mustahil dengan warna Gold yang dikenalnya saat Baekhyun bercerita tentang semua mimpi indah di masa depannya. Ungu yang memberikannya kepercayaan diri ketika Baekhyun mengajaknya bergabung di klub musik. Serta kesedihan yang terpancar bersama si Abu-abu saat dia harus menyakiti hati sang terkasih. Seperti yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat ini.

"Mengapa tidak boleh? Siapa yang berkata kalau kau tidak boleh mencintainya, eoh? Siapa yang melarangmu?" tanya Luhan, masih memeluk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membawa begitu banyak warna dalam hidupnya. Membuat hidupnya yang tanpa warna menjadi penuh warna. Membuat begitu banyak moment indah baginya. Memberikan harapan yang tak kalah banyak juga dalam benaknya. Dan untuk beberapa waktu, Chanyeol seperti lupa akan kenyataan. Dia lupa dengan kondisi dan keadaannya sehingga hampir menyakiti Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi. Dia lupa kalau Baekhyun memiliki begitu banyak impian untuk masa depannya tapi dia tidak bisa berada di dalamnya. Dia lupa kalau dia,,, tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi saat ini.

"Seseorang yang hampir mati tidak boleh mencintai orang lain, Hyung. Karena dia hanya akan memberi kesedihan untuk orang itu!" jawab Chanyeol pelan, sedikit berharap kalau Luhan tidak mendengarnya.

Chanyeol sadar betul akan kondisinya. _**Leukimia**_ bukan hanya sakit kepala dan anemia biasa. Bukan sekedar mimisan yang bisa dengan mudah disumbat dengan kapas. Penyakit itu, penyakit yang semua orang berharap tidak hinggap pada diri mereka. Penyakit yang bisa membuatmu meregang nyawa hanya dalam hitungan bulan bahkan hari. Itu adalah sebuah keajaiban bagi Chanyeol yang masih bisa hidup dan bertahan selama ini, setelah vonis pertamanya. Karena itu, Chanyeol benar-benar sadar. Meskipun dokter tidak mengatakan apa-apa, meskipun Luhan selalu berkata kalau dia bisa mengalahkan penyakitnya, dia tahu kalau waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi.

"Yaaaaa! Park Chanyeol!" Luhan sontak melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam ke arah dongsaengnya itu. "K-kau,," Nafas Luhan tercekat. Tenggorokannya terasa berat karena jawaban Chanyeol. Dan sebelum air mata itu mengalir dari singgasananya, Luhan kembali memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Tidak ingin Chanyeol untuk melihatnya meskipun terlambat. Dia sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol untuk tidak menangis.

Tidak ada air mata. Itu adalah satu-satunya syarat yang diajukan Chanyeol saat pertama kali dia memutuskan untuk membuka dirinya pada Luhan. Chanyeol tidak ingin melihat orang-orang mengasihani dan menangisinya. Dia juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangisi diri hanya karena penyakitnya.

"K-kau,, Ba-bagaimana bisa,, Ja-jangan,," dan Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya serapat mungkin untuk menghalangi jalannya kristal bening yang siap meluncur itu.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Luhan dan berganti mengusap punggung Luhan. Shit! Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal itu. "Hyung!" panggilnya. "Luhan Hyung!" panggilnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Namun Luhan tetap tidak menjawab.

"Hhhhh. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji?" Chanyeol mengingatkan. "Luh—"

"Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu lagi! Jangan!" Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat. "Jangan!" ucapnya lagi.

Hhhhh. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan beralih mengusap rambut lembut Luhan. "Maaf, Hyung!" ucapnya. Luhan mengangguk pelan namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Memilih untuk diam sembari menunggu nafasnya kembali normal.

"Hyung!" panggil Chanyeol beberapa saat kemudian. "Kepalaku sakit," lirihnya. Luhan segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol khawatir. "Kau mau berbaring di kasurmu?" tanya nya yang diangguki dengan lemah oleh Chanyeol.

"Minumlah! Setelah itu, kau harus tidur." Luhan menyodorkan beberapa butir obat pada Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di atas kasur. Chanyeol mengambil obatnya dan meminumnya dengan patuh, namun tidak langsung tidur seperti yang diperintahkan Luhan. Masih tetap duduk di sana dan menatap Hyung nya itu.

"Aku melakukan hal yang benar kan, Hyung?" tanya nya.

Luhan tersenyum dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ah, segala sesuatu pasti ada alasannya," ujarnya. "Sekarang, katakan padaku, apa alasanmu menolak Baekhyun? Karena Hyung tahu kalau kau sangat mencintainya."

"Aku,,, Aku hanya tidak ingin lebih menyakitinya nanti, Hyung! Aku sadar kalau aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi, Hyung. Apa yang bisa aku berikan padanya? Apa yang bisa diharapkannya dariku yang seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi lebih sedih saat waktuku yang sedikit itu habis nanti. Lebih baik seperti ini. Lebih baik dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan bersedih. Dia tidak akan menangis."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Mengabaikan rasa ngilu di dadanya saat Chanyeol menyinggung tentang waktu yang dimilikinya. Dia sangat tidak suka jika Chanyeol berkata seperti itu.

"Menurutmu, ini yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun? Untuk kalian berdua?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, sepertinya memikirkan perkataan Luhan, sebelum mengangguk ragu. "Kau bahkan meragukan keputusanmu sendiri, Park Chanyeol." tukas Luhan.

"Aniyo, Hyung! Aku yakin. Ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk kami berdua."

"Dengan membuat Baekhyun menangis seperti tadi?" Chanyeol kembali terdiam. "Kau tahu? Terkadang apa yang di mata kita terlihat baik untuk seseorang, belum tentu baik untuknya. Terkadang, ketika kita berfikir kalau kita melakukan sesuatu dengan alasan demi kebaikan dan kebahagiaan seseorang, tanpa kita sadari, kita justru menyakiti hati orang tersebut. Seperti sebuah bom waktu yang siap meledak ketika saatnya tiba. Bukannya membawa kebahagiaan, tapi justru memberikannya sejuta kesedihan. Dan menurut Hyung, keputusanmu sama sekali bukan hal yang terbaik. Tidak untukmu, apalagi untuk Baekhyun."

"Tapi—"

"Kau bilang, kau tidak ingin Baekhyun menangis saat tiba waktunya nanti, kan? Kau tidak ingin dia bersedih?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi jika kau tetap seperti ini, jika kau tetap ingin menyembunyikan segalanya dari Baekhyun, maka pada akhirnya nanti, Baekhyun lah yang paling menderita. Dia lah yang paling sedih. Dialah yang paling merasa bersalah." Luhan merapikan rambut poni Chanyeol yang menutupi matanya.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkannya? Bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun jika suatu hari dia mendapatkan kabar buruk itu? Jika kau yang berada di posisi Baekhyun, apa yang akan kau pikirkan? Hmmm?"

"Aku,,," Chanyeol tercekat. Tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Karena dia tahu pasti jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Baekhyun,,, dia pasti akan merasa sangat sedih dan bersalah padamu. 'Seorang sahabat yang bahkan kondisi sahabatnya sendiri pun dia tidak mengetahuinya. Seorang sahabat yang bahkan tidak bisa memberikan dukungan dan kekuatannya di saat sahabatnya sangat membutuhkannya. Seorang sahabat yang tertawa bahagia saat sahabatnya sedang merasakan sakit yang amat menyiksa. Seorang sahabat yang seperti itu, apakah pantas disebut sebagai seorang sahabat?' Kau ingin Baekhyun berfikir seperti itu? Membuat dia merasa menjadi seorang sahabat yang tidak berguna?"

Chanyeol menelan salivanya yang terasa amat pahit mendengarkan pernyataan Luhan. Luhan benar, dia tidak berfikir seperti itu. Dia hanya memikirkan segalanya dari sisi nya saja.

Luhan meraih tangan Chanyeol ke dalam genggamannya dan mengusapnya pelan. "Kau mencintainya kan? Kau ingin membahagiakannya kan? Ingin membuatnya tersenyum?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kalau begitu, raihlah tangan yang diulurkannya padamu, Chanyeol-ah. Jangan membiarkannya tergantung begitu saja di udara. Jangan menyia-nyiakan uluran tangan itu. Dan kau harus menggenggamnya erat-erat setelah meraihnya. Jangan lepaskan, apapun yang terjadi. Sampai takdir benar-benar memisahkan kalian."

"Tapi Hyung, penyakit ini, waktuku—"

"Memangnya mengapa jika kau sakit? Baekhyun mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah. Dia pasti akan mengerti dan menjadi obat untukmu. Mengapa kalau kau hanya memiliki sedikit waktu? Kebahagiaan, cinta, tidak mengenal itu semua. Kau berhak untuk bahagia. Kau berhak untuk mencintai seseorang. Kau juga berhak untuk merasakan kebahagiaan dicintai oleh orang yang kita cintai. Kau berhak untuk membahagiakan seseorang yang kau cintai. Kesempatan itu ada di depanmu, Chanyeol-ah. Jangan menyia-nyiakannya." tutur Luhan lembut.

"Jika memang waktu itu hanya sedikit, maka buatlah waktu yang sedikit itu menjadi waktu yang sangat berharga untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Jika waktu itu sangat singkat, maka ukirlah banyak kenangan indah di dalamnya. Kenangan tentang kalian berdua. Kenangan yang layak untuk dikenang. Kenangan yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Kenangan yang bisa menjadi semangat baginya saat kau,,,"

Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya. Menelan ludahnya berat sebelum melanjutkannya. "Saat kau tidak bisa menemaninya lagi. Gunakanlah waktu yang singkat itu untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun. Untuk membuatnya tersenyum dengan indahnya."

Chanyeol terdiam memikirkan semua perkataan Luhan. Dengan waktunya yang singkat ini, benarkah dia bisa membuat Baekhyun bahagia seperti apa yang diimpikannya selama ini? Benarkah dia bisa melakukan banyak hal seperti yang dilakukan couple lain dengan Baekhyun? Berkencan, menggenggam tangannya sambil memakan popcorn saat duduk di dalam gedung bioskop sambil sesekali mencuri ciuman darinya di tengah gelapnya ruangan dengan layar raksasa itu, menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh mungil itu sebanyak yang dia mau, mengecap rasa dari bibir cherry itu, mengukir senyuman terindah di wajah manis itu. Semua impiannya selama 3 tahun mengenal namja manis itu. Benarkah dia bisa melakukan itu semua dalam waktu singkatnya?

"Jja! Sekarang tidurlah. Dr. Jung bilang, besok pagi kita harus menemuinya. Ini sudah waktunya untuk konsultasi dokter dan transfusi darah. Lagi pula, obatmu hampir habis!" titah Luhan. Akhir-akhir ini, dosis obat yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol memang sedikit lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mencibir dan menatap Luhan malas. "Obat lagi?!" ucapnya sebal. Luhan terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambut ikal adiknya itu. "Wae? Kau tidak mau? Apa harus aku yang meminumnya?" candanya.

"Hhhhhh! Kau tidak akan suka, Hyung! Kau kan hanya suka yang manis-manis saja. Makanya kau menyukaiku, ya kan?" jawabnya PeDe.

"Tch! Dasar narsis!" Luhan memutar bola matanya kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol agar terbaring di kasur dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh jangkung itu. "Tidurlah!" ucapnya dan mencium kening Chanyeol dengan sayang. Dia baru saja akan beranjak dari sana saat tangan Chanyeol menahannya.

"Tetaplah di sini, Hyung! Sampai aku tertidur!" pinta Chanyeol. Luhan tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian kembali duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Arrasseo! Aku akan melakukannya asalkan Chanyeol mau berjanji untuk berbicara pada Baekhyun dan memperbaiki segalanya! Deal?!" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap sebagai tanda kalau dia menyetujinya lalu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut dari tangan Luhan yang tengah mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Hyung?!" panggilnnya beberapa saat kemudian. Sedikit mengagetkan Luhan karena panggilan tiba-tiba itu. "Hmmm?"

"Menurutmu, berapa lama lagi waktu yang aku punya, Hyung? Seberapa singkat waktu yang sedang kita bicarakan? Berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan sebelum penyakit ini mengalahkanku dan mengambil semuanya?"

Luhan tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Lagi-lagi nafasnya tercekat karena ucapan Chanyeol. Tenggorokannya terasa kering seketika. Berapa lama lagi? Luhan sendiri juga tidak tahu. Dia tidak ingin tahu. Dia tidak siap untuk tahu. Dia tidak siap kalau dongsaeng satu-satunya itu meninggalkannya. Dia hanya ingin percaya kalau Chanyeol akan terus bersamanya sampai kapanpun.

"Cha-Chanyeol-ah!" lirihnya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dengan matanya yang masih terpejam. Membuat satu tetes air mata akhirnya lolos dari mata indah Luhan. Dia bersyukur karena Chanyeol tidak membuka matanya, atau Chanyeol bisa memarahinya karena melanggar janjinya. Janji untuk tidak menangis di depan Chanyeol.

"Gwaenchanna, Hyung. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku mengerti!" ujar Chanyeol. Mencoba untuk terdengar biasa-biasa saja. Tapi Luhan tahu. Chanyeol, jauh dari kata biasa-biasa saja.

Luhan berdehem pelan sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Chanyeol-ah!" ujarnya meraih dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Seolah menyalurkan kekuatan yang dia miliki untuknya. "Kau bahkan sudah melawannya selama 9 tahun tanpa menyerah. Dan kau berhasil. Kau masih di sini bersamaku sampai saat ini. Kau masih bermanja padaku tiap kali menginginkan sesuatu. Lalu apa yang membuatmu berfikir kalau dia akan mengalahkanmu kali ini? 9, 10, bahkan berpuluh tahun lagi pun, kau pasti akan bertahan. Kita pasti masih bersama saat itu. Hmmm?!" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum tipis dan membalas genggaman tangan Luhan di tangannya. Membawa tangan mungil itu ke atas dadanya dan memeluknya dengan tangan satunya. Meskipun suara Luhan sarat akan ketidak pastian, meskipun Luhan mengatakan itu semua dengan suara yang bergetar, tapi dia sangat berterima kasih karena Luhan mengatakannya. Seolah harapan itu benar-benar ada untuknya.

Luhan terus mengusap kepala Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya dan membiarkan Chanyeol memeluk tangan kirinya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup kuat, menahan bulir-bulir bening yang sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Sampai akhirnya tangan yang menggenggaman tangannya itu melemah, sampai akhirnya deru nafas Chanyeol terdengar sangat teratur, Luhan baru menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menarik tangannya. Mencium kening adiknya itu sekali lagi. Dan dengan ucapan 'Aku menyayangimu, Chan Chan!', Luhan pun beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

Cklekk

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar pintu yang tertutup. Menatap nanar pada langit-langit kamarnya dan tersenyum sedih. Seandainya apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan itu adalah sebuah kebenaran. Seandainya harapan itu benar-benar masih ada untuknya. Seandainya dia benar-benar memiliki waktu sebanyak itu.

"Hyung! Aku,,, aku masih ingin hidup, Hyung. Eottokhae? Aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Bersamamu, bersama Baekhyun!" lirihnya sebelum memejamkan matanya, bersamaan dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya yang tertutup.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol melanggar janjinya sendiri untuk tidak menangisi takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan untuknya.

**~O.O~**

Tuk tuk tuk tuk

Terlihat seorang namja manis tengah memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya dengan tumpukan kertas yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Dia melakukan hal itu sambil terus bergumam tidak jelas. Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti kata 'Baekhyun pabbo' dan beberapa kata serupa lainnya sampai sebuah tangan mungil melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Menahannya yang akan memukulkan tumpukan kertas itu ke kepalanya -lagi.

"Berhentilah memukul kepalamu sendiri, Baekhyun Hyung! Semua lirik lagu yang ada di dalamnya tidak akan masuk ke dalam kepalamu jika kau tidak menghafalkannya!" omel namja yang menahan tangan Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya teman satu klub nya itu dengan malas kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Eottokhae? Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya nya pelan. Membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya tak paham dengan maksud pertanyaan random itu. "Hhhhh. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengatakan itu padanya. Memangnya apa yang aku harapkan? Kami hanya teman biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial. Seharusnya aku meninggalkan lidahku di rumah hari itu!" ucapnya lagi, masih dengan suara pelan namun bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Kyungsoo yang sepertinya mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol Hyung?" tebak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo dan menganggukkan lemah.

Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak kejadian dimana Baekhyun dengan PeDe nya menyatakan cintanya pada Chanyeol. Dan semenjak itu pula, Baekhyun belum melihat namja tampan itu. Chanyeol tidak datang ke klub musik. Dia juga tidak masuk sekolah. Dia bahkan tidak membalas semua pesan darinya ataupun mengangkat panggilan-panggilannya. Chanyeol seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Dan anehnya, guru mereka juga tidak pernah menanyakan keabsenan Chanyeol. Seolah mereka sudah tahu kalau Chanyeol akan absen selama satu minggu ini. Baekhyun beberapa kali mendatangi rumah Chanyeol. Namun rumah itu nampak sangat sepi. Sepertinya memang tidak ada orang di sana.

Apa dia pergi ke luar kota lagi?

Setiap sebulan sekali, Chanyeol memang selalu izin untuk tidak masuk karena harus ke luar kota selama beberapa hari. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa dan kemana Chanyeol pergi. Dia juga tidak pernah menanyakannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah bercerita padanya mengenai hal ini dan dia tidak ingin mengganggu privasi Chanyeol. Tapi, biasanya hanya 2 hari. Tidak pernah selama ini. Dan biasanya, Chanyeol akan terus menghubunginya selama 2 hari itu. Tapi kali ini?

Apa Chanyeol menghindarinya? Apa dia sengaja menjauh karena pernyataan cintanya hari itu? Atau dia marah padanya yang langsung pergi tanpa pamit hari itu?

Baekhyun kembali mendesah pelan dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Seandainya saja dia tidak mengucapkan kata laknat itu. Seandainya saja dia bisa menahan dirinya. Seandainya dia tidak salah mengartikan semua perhatian yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Pasti sekarang Chanyeol masih di sini bersamanya. Pasti sekarang Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya dari luar jendela kelas menyanyi. Memberikan senyum penuh semangatnya pada Baekhyun yang sukses membuat harinya menjadi lebih cerah. Yeah, seandainya saja dia tidak bertindak sebodoh itu.

"Gwaenchanna, Hyung! Chanyeol Hyung pasti punya alasan. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan sahabatnya sendirian selama seminggu tanpa alasan yang kuat," tutur Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan.

Baekhyun ingin sekali mempercayai ucapan Kyungsoo. Mungkin saja, kali ini urusannya membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Mungkin saja, Chanyeol terlalu sibuk di sana hingga tidak sempat membalas pesan-pesannya. Atau mungkin, Chanyeol meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah yang menjelaskan mengapa namja tampan itu tidak pernah menjawab panggilannya.

Semua kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi mengapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk mempercayainya? Mengapa drasanya ia lebih bisa menerima kemungkinan lainnya? Kemungkinan kalau Chanyeol memang menghindarinya. Kalau Chanyeol ingin menjauh darinya. Kalau Chanyeol marah padanya.

Hhhhhhh

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya berat. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke sekitar. Kim Seonsaeng-nim, guru musik mereka, sepertinya belum datang dan Baekhyun telah kehilangan semangatnya untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub hari itu. Mungkin lebih baik dia menenangkan pikirannya. Namja manis itu kemudian membereskan kertas-kertas nya yang berserakan di atas meja, memasukkannya ke dalam tas, dan menyampirkan tasnya di punggung sebelum berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir.

"Aku tidak enak badan, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku mau pulang saja. Lagipula, sepertinya Kim Seonsaeng-nim tidak akan datang hari ini. Beliau kan tidak pernah terlambat lebih dari 15 menit," jawab baekhyun kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah dengan gontai. Sesekali mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi sambil terus merutuki kebodohannya. 'Baekhyun pabbo!' rutuknya lagi dan lagi. Dia berniat untuk mampir ke rumah Chanyeol sebelum pulang. Siapa tahu Chanyeol sudah kembali dari luar kota, pikirnya.

_**~Neoui ireumeul bureugo**_

_**N**__**eoui soneul jabado doeneun na**_

_**Buseojineun haessareun**__**,**__** naman bichuna**_

_**Na ireoke haengbokhaedo dwae?~**_

Baekhyun meraih ponsel di saku seragam sekolahnya saat benda mungil itu berdering dengan merdunya. Seketika langkahnya terhenti, tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Satu senyum tipis terkulum di bibir merahnya saat melihat ID si pemanggil. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun segera menggeser icon hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun tak yakin. Karena meskipun di situ tertulis 'Chanyeollie', tapi bisa saja kalau itu orang lain yang menggunakan ponsel sahabatnya itu. Luhan, mungkin?! Namun suara di seberang sana saat menjawab panggilannya menghilangkan segala ketidak yakinannya.

"Baekkie-ya!"

Suara itu. Suara yang sudah seminggu ini tidak di dengarnya. Suara yang amat sangat dirindukannya. Suara yang sukses membuat seluruh persendian tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika.

"Baekki-yaaa!"

Suara itu lagi. Namun kali ini terdengar sedikit aneh. Suara itu terdengar sangat dekat. Seolah pemilik suara itu ada di sini. Di dekatnya. Atau mungkin—

"Baekkie-yaa!"

— di depannya.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan gerbang. Tersenyum sangat tampan seraya melambaikan satu tangannya pada Baekhyun dan satu tangan lain yang masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya. Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan dengan senyuman tampannya yang bisa membuat seluruh yeoja di sekolah jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Kemeja putih yang dipadu dengan cardigan biru yang membalut tubuh jangkungnya, serta rambut rapi namun sedikit berantakan itu menambah kesan sempurna dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun tak bisa menolak pesona itu.

"Baekkie-ya!" Chanyeol memanggilnya lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih pelan dan lembut. Seolah tidak ingin orang-orang sekitar mendengarnya. Dan Baekhyun, masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Menatap namja yang sangat dirindukannya itu dari sana. Dia ingin membalas panggilan itu dan tersenyum senang. Tapi tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari bibirnya yang terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Dia bisa merasakan aliran darahnya yang tiba-tiba naik ke wajahnya saat melihat dan mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Baekkie-ya! Bogoshippeo. Aku,,, merindukanmu!"

That's it.

Baekhyun kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arah Chanyeol tanpa seizinnya. Berhenti tepat di depan namja bersurai hitam itu. Menatap lurus ke dalam mata yang juga menatapnya lekat. Mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk membelai pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut sebelum mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat bahkan rasanya dia menjadi sulit bernafas. Sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya saat merasakan kalau tubuh jangkung ini, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, terasa lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Namun Baekhyun tak terlalu memikirkannya. Dia benar-benar sangat merindukan sahabatnya ini.

"Aku fikir kau tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi, Chanyeol-ah! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" ucapnya pelan. Matanya memerah namun dia berusaha agar air itu tidak jatuh dari matanya. Perasaan lega segera menyelimutinya saat Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang rampingnya. Membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergidik geli saat deru nafas hangat Chanyeol menerpa lehernya. Tepat di bawah telinganya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Aku,,, Mencintaimu!"

Baekhyun refleks melepaskan pelukannya di leher Chanyeol dan terbelalak kaget saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata itu. 3 kata yang selalu Baekhyun impikan untuk keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. 3 kata yang mampu membuatnya menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah seminggu yang lalu Chanyeol menolaknya? Lau mengapa?

"Aku mencintaimu!" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Chanyeol-ah! Jangan bercanda!" Tiba-tiba saja air mata itu kembali menganak sungai dipelupuk matanya. Apakah Chanyeol serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya? Atau dia sedang mempermainkannya sekarang? Dia ingin menyampaikan pertanyaan itu lewat tatapan matanya. Mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata Chanyeol. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Dia hanya melihat sebuah keseriusan yang terpancar dari sana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekkie!" Chanyeol kembali mengatakan 3 kata terindah itu. Tapi Baekhyun masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Namja yang tidak hanya menolaknya seminggu yang lalu tapi juga menghilang dari hidupnya semenjak hari itu, bagaimana mungkin sekarang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan berkata kalau dia mencintainya? It's impossible!

"Yaaa! Park Chanyeol. Sudah kubilang—"

'Jangan bercanda!'

Baekhyun ingin mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol. Namun perkataannya tertelan begitu saja saat Chanyeol membungkam mulutnya. Menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan mata yang tertutup. Sangat kontras dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang justru membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin saat merasakan bibir itu menempel sempurna di bibirnya.

Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol. Sahabatnya. Yang diam-diam disukainya. Orang yang sama dengan orang yang menolak pernyataan cintanya seminggu yang lalu. Yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya. That Park Chanyeol is KISSING him! Right now! ON THE LIPS!

Namun itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Karena detik berikutnya. Saat dirasanya kalau Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir tipisnya dengan lembut, mata sipit yang sebelumnya terbelalak lebar itu menutup sempurna. Menikmati, meresapi setiap lumatan lembut dan pagutan bibir tebal Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Dan pada detik berikutnya, kedua tangannya, yang sebelumnya terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya, mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya dan melingkar manis di leher Chanyeol. Mengantisipasi kedua lututnya yang mulai melemas karena ciuman itu.

Jika sudah seperti ini. Jika Chanyeol bahkan berani menciumnya seperti ini di tempat umum. Itu berarti, Chanyeol tidak sedang bercanda, kan? Chanyeol tidak sedang mempermainkan dirinya, kan?

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun!" ucap Chanyeol lagi sebelum kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam ciuman hangat tanpa nafsu dan sarat akan cinta.

**~O.O~**

**A/N:**

Annyeooooooong! ^_^

Setelah sebulan lebih hiatus(?), Liyya balik lagi. Kali ini Liyya coba bikin ChanBaek. Mungkin feelnya g dapet ya, soalnya Liyya sendiri juga rada aneh rasanya waktu ngetik, soalnya bukan Luhan sih -_- Apalagi ini ngambilnya -mostly- dari sisinya Chanyeol :/

Was it bad,,,?

Haruskah saya hapus,,,?

Cuma bisa berharap semuanya suka sama cerita ini :'(

Untuk Spin Off 'The One' yang Liyya janjikan, Liyya minta maaf karena belom bisa memenuhi janji yang itu #bow :'( Tapi Liyya janji pasti bikin kok :D

Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca :D Boleh minta pendapatnya, kan?

See U next Chapter^^

Maybe,,,,, ^_^


End file.
